Experimental Chaos
by PhantomZeo
Summary: An evil experiment hunter shows up and joins with Gantu. So Bonnie and Clyde break out of jail and create an experiment army. However, when one of the experiments is captured, Lilo must confront Deggi. First Lilo and Stitch fic, please read and review
1. Deggi

CHAPTER 1: DEGGI

Somewhere, over the Pacific Ocean, a Federation Cruiser was speeding over the ocean towards one location: Kauai, Hawaii. The pilot: an alien named Deggi Dinkaaz 

"This is perfect" he said "I get hired to hunt down and capture all of Jumba Jookiba's experiments, and they're all in one place. And even better, Kauai is one of the wettest spots on Earth. No one could possibly stop me"

Just then, his personal porta-comp on his wrist beeped.

Deggi sighed "What the hell do you want?" he asked.

The porta-comp was nicknamed the DDPA. The Deggi Dinkaaz Personal Assisstant. This computer was the best in the galaxy. It could even detect when expermients were activated.

"Pardon me" said the DDPA "But I have just recieved information that there have been a team of two turning various experiments from evil to good".

Deggi didn't turn his head. He could see the island of Kauai in the distance. Maybe 30 miles now.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"One is an evil genetic mutation created by Jumba Jookiba" said the DDPA "Expirement 626. Currently called Stitch".

Deggi rolled his eyes. "The other one?"

"A young inhabitant of Kauai. Her name is Lilo"

Deggi turned his head.

"A snot-nosed kid?" he asked "Is catching experiments?"

"As well as Former Captain Gantu" said the DDPA.

Deggi's eyes were wide now.

"The hell? You're telling me that if I land this ship on Kauai, i'll be in some sort of crossfire?" he asked.

"Most likely" said the DDPA "But there are some things you can use to your advantage".

"Like what?"

"Stitch has problems with caffine. If you get him to drink coffee, he'll be uncontrollable. Of course, that could backfire"

Deggi turned his attention back to the island ahead.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Well" the AI replied "Gantu has a tendency to be a miserable failure. And, he also leaves his base alone with experiment 625"

Deggi looked again at the DDPA.

"Gantu? A failure? No frickin wonder he was fired. 625 has got to be the laziest experiment that Jookiba created. Why did he even create him" he said.

"Apparently, he put too much in to the advanced speaking diallect. So he created 626 for the same purpose, without the advanced speaking"

"That was a rhetorical question, dammit. Must you answer every single question I utter out of my mouth?"

"Sorry sir"

Deggi turned his eyes back to the ocean. However, he noticed that there was a single shark's fin circling his cruiser.

"Bliznak" said Deggi, pulling up on the cruiser's controls. Just as the shark tried to bite the cruiser's engine off, Deggi was 50 feet above it. Two bursts on the cruiser's lasers and the shark went back down underwater, intimidated by the blasts.

"Computer, can you give me the best height to fly at?" asked Deggi "One more shark attacks me and it's dead".

"Fly at approximately 21.5 feet for best resistance to shark attacks"

Deggi descended down to a height of 21 feet. He could see Kauai now 25 miles in the distance. The PPDA went off again.

"Oh, now what the hell is it?" he asked.

"Experiment 005 activated" said the PPDA "Primary function: fires blasts of energy"

"It throws energy, huh?" said Deggi "I could use that...."

Deggi zoomed off in his cruiser, headed towards Kauai, unaware of what would happen once he got there.......

* * *

Lilo and Stitch walked into their house, carriying the experiment pod of experiment 411, which was, ironically, designed to give people any information.

"We caught another one!" said Lilo. She put the experiment pod down on the table "We're going out." She and Stitch then walked out of the house.

Downtown, a few minutes later, Lilo noticed a yellow creature that looked like a small demon kinda thing throwing weird balls. One of them destroyed a tree.

"We better stop that guy" said Lilo.

"Nagga guy. Cousin" said Stitch.

"An experiment?"

"Ih".

Just then, Gantu appeared.

"Surrender, trog!" he said to the experiment.

The experiment responded by throwing energy in Gantu's face, sending Gantu flying back four-hundred yards.

"Now that _that's_ over" said Lilo "Let's find his one true place".

"That's easy" said a voice "With me!".

Lilo and Stitch saw the green Federation Cruiser speed overhead. The pilot jumped out of the cruiser, allowing the cruiser to fly into a nearby building and explode.

"Lookout!" yelled Lilo, tackling Stitch to the ground. Debris went flying over their heads, all headed towards the experiment. The experiment didn't react in time to dodge the debris, and was knocked unconcious.

"That was easy" said the mysterious cruiser pilot. He launched a grappling hook out of a large pistol, the hook connecting with a nearby house. The mysterious pilot pressed a button on his pistol, and he was instantly flying towards the hook. He picked up the experiment on the way.

"Here's a message" said the pilot "Deggi's back" With that he ran off.

"Deggi" said Lilo "Who is he?"

* * *

"Eh, you are telling me experiment was taken by Crusier pilot?" asked Jumba

"Ih" said Stitch.

"He was throwing huge balls at stuff, and then Gantu showed up" said Lilo "The experiment threw the balls in his face and sent Gantu flying back tons. Then the pilot came, and he jumped out of the Cruiser. The debirs knocked the experiment unconcious, and the pilot took it".

"Did pilot say his name?" asked Jumba.

"Ih" said Stitch "Deggi".

Jumba's eyes (all four of them) were wide. "Oh no. Very bad!" screamed Jumba.

Lilo, Nani, Stitch, and Pleakley looked at Jumba. "Why?" asked Pleakley.

"Deggi Dinkaaz was hired to spy on me when the Galactic Federation suspected my illegal experiments" said Jumba "He was one of the pilots who chased 626 during his escape to Earth. Now, has come back to hunt down experiment!"

"That's not so bad" said Lilo "Gantu does the same thing, and we beat him all the time".

"Ah, but Deggi is much more dangerous. He is not miserable failure like Gantu. He is succesful bounty hunter" said Jumba "He cought experiment 0-0-5. Very early design, but very powerful".

"Well, what do we do?" asked Lilo.

"It's obvious" said Pleakley "Hide. Deggi is too dangerous for you. Let the little monster handle this".

"I am agreeing" said Jumba "Not even Deggi can defeat 6-2-6."

"For once, you two make sense" said Nani "I'm sorry Lilo, but with that Deggi out loose on the island, I can't let you leave the house".

"But I can't stay here" said Lilo "I have to catch the experiments. And who's going to feed Pudge?".

"I'm sorry, Lilo" said Nani. She, Pleakley, and Jumba left the room.

"Nani right" said Stitch "Deggi dangerous".

"But I have to help you" said Lilo.

"Nagga" said Stitch "Take break".

Lilo sat down on her bed.

* * *

Gantu walked into his ship.

"Hey, did you get the experiment?" asked 625 mockingly.

"No" said Gantu "It knocked me back here"

Just then, the computer activaed.

"Incoming message" it said.

"From who?" asked Gantu.

"Unknown" said the computer.

Gantu considered for a minute. "Accept transmission" he said.

Deggi Dinkaaz's face appeared on the screen.

"Deggi Dinkaaz!" said Gantu in shock.

"You seem surprised, Captian Gantu. Oh wait, you're not the captian anymore" said Deggi.

If Deggi had actually been there, Gantu would've punched him. Instead, he pounded the wall. "That's all because of 6-2-6" he said.

"Right" said Deggi "I suppose you blame your failure on 6-2-5".

625's mouth was open. Deggi couldn't've possibly seen him. He wasn't anywhere near the screen.

"I know what you're thinking. How can I possibly know you're there? My personal computer is a bigger help to me than you think" said Deggi.

"That watch?" said 625.

"625, you should be a better sidekick" said Deggi "You have all of 6-2-6's powers. Why can't you use them?"

"I'm too lazy" admitted 625 "But I make a great sandwich".

"Prepare one for me" said Deggi.

"Excuse me" said Gantu.

"I'm coming down to your ship" said Deggi.

"NO" said Gantu "You can't".

"Would I be able to if I said that Hamsterveil hired me?" said Deggi.

"Hamsterveil? He hired you?" asked Gantu.

"He thought you needed help. He didn't say why, but my computer revealed to me that little mystery. Tell me, Gantu, how many experiments have you actually caught?"

"I've caught experiments 1-9-9, 3-0-3, 6-1-1, 0-3-2, 0-3-3, 2-2-2, 2-5-4, 3-2-3, 5-2-3, 5-4-4, 6-0-9, 6-1-7, and 6-2-4!"

"1-9-9, 0-3-2, 3-0-3, and 3-2-3 you hate, 6-1-1 was mistaken for 1-1-9, and 6-2-5 caught that anyways" said Deggi.

"Thank you!" said 625

"0-3-3, 2-5-4, and 5-2-3 were re-captured by Lilo, you caught 2-2-2 differently, giving you purple pimples, uncontrollable burping, and feet that smell worse than limberger cheese. And 5-4-4, 6-1-7, and 6-0-9 were cloned by 3-4-4. Into one-hundred, might I add. They could be knocked from here to Mars with a pillow" said Deggi.

"But still!" said Gantu.

"I've caught experiment 0-0-5, the energy thrower, already. I've been on Kauai for about an hour" said Deggi.

"You're kidding!" said Gantu.

For an answer, Deggi held up an experiment container containing the demon-looking experiment 005.

"No way" said Gantu.

"I could use you, Gantu. You have a lot of things I need" said Deggi.

Gantu thought about it.

"You can come here. On one condition" said Gantu.

"That would be?" asked Deggi.

"You're not the leader. You're my partner" said Gantu.

"Got it" said Deggi.

With that, the screen turned off.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, how was that for a start? I've been thinking of this idea ever since I got into the series. This story I particularly like, mainly because of Deggi. He's the experiment hunter Gantu never was, or something like that. I personally imagine 005 to look like a sort of mini-Diabolico or something kinda like that.

I personally liked making Lilo stay inside. Without Stitch, she couldn't catch experiments, but I like to think the reverse works too. I like to see what happenes with a professional hunter, no Lilo, and some experiments tossed in. Kinda like in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, when Captian Mitchell wouldn't let Ryan fight the demons because of the cobra. Lilo is in Ryan's place, and Deggi's the cobra.

Additionally, I apologize if I got any experiment numbers wrong, and what happened to them. I know the outcome of Hammerface was never determined, but he appeared in The Asteroid, which I think was aftere Dupe, where he was working for Gantu, so I like to think he joined Lilo, whereas his comrades were doomed to a life of multiple madness.

Also, on a side note, you might notice that Deggi tends to swear more than the others.

Hope you liked the first chapter. More to come soon!


	2. Experiment Guild

CHAPTER TWO: EXPERIMENT GUILD

Lilo sat on her bed. She sighed. She had been confined to the house for three hours, but it felt like three weeks. She felt like she was being treated like some dog. but she wasn't a dog. She was a human being, and she wanted out. She was even thinking like a dog.

"I wish Jumba would've made an escape experiment" said Lilo.

"Are two stealing experiments good enough?" said a voice.

Lilo sat up. She was looking at experiments 1-4-9 adn 1-5-0, a.k.a Bonnie and Clyde.

"How'd you get out of jail?" asked Lilo.

"Uh...that information is on a need-to-know basis" said Bonnie.

"Swirly helped us out" said Clyde. Bonnie elbowed him in the stomach-or at least the part of the stomach that he could reach.

Lilo rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh. So wy are you here?" she asked.

"We're forming a sort of...team against Deggi" said Bonnie.

Lilo's eyes widened. "How do you-"

"Know about Deggi?" interrupted Clyde "Stitch told us about him. We've already got a few experiments on our side. We're trying to get more experiments to stop Deggi. After all, there's 626 of us and one of him. Of course, there is the captured experiments, and there are only so many repurposed experiments...okay, we'll say a lot more of us than there are of him".

"Okay" said Lilo "So, uh, let's, uh, go now".

"Affermative" said Bonnie. Clyde picked up Lilo and Bonnie. The theft experiment leapt out of Lilo's window.

* * *

Gantu paced around the ship.

"What was I thinking, letting Deggi Dinkaaz come here, oh I am so stupid!" he said.

"Can't argue with that" said 625, eating a bacon sandwich.

Gantu looked threateningly a 625. Just then, the ship's door opened. Deggi stood there.

"Hello Gantu" he said "Long time no see".

Gantu's eyes narrowed. When he last encountered Deggi, he had been staring at the blade of a laser sword. Gantu had his blaster, ready to subdue Deggi. Deggi had his trademark laser sword, ready to send Gantu straight to hell. Back then, Gantu was still Captian of the Galactic Alliance. He knew that Deggi had been following 626 from Turo to Earth during 626's escape.

"Yes indeed" said Gantu "Do you have your laser sword?"

Deggi's answer was two-thirds of his trademark blade's handle.

"I don't believe it. Someone sliced your weapon in half" said Gantu "Who was it?" 

"I was surrounded by six thugs, each three times my size at least. I killed them all, but one of them used their own laser sword to destroy mine" said Deggi 'But I did get this". He held up his pistol, which had many functions.

"A multi-function class 3? Not bad" said Gantu, grinning.

"I thought that's what you'd think" said Deggi. "6-2-5, where's that sandwich?"

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Lilo, who was still on Clyde's back.

"Our old crib" said Bonnie, who was also still on Clyde's back "We figured it was a nice pad, so we decided to keep it".

"Are you sure Gantu doesn't know where you're hiding?" asked Lilo.

"Postive" said Clyde "If he did, we'd be on high alert. With Deggi out there, we're on medium level".

"I thought Bonnie was the brains" said Lilo.

"He is" said Clyde "But i'm not stupid either".

Bonnie and Lilo couldn't help smiling. Clyde suddenly stopped running.

"We're here" he said automatically.

A voice from inside the old shed said "Password".

"Failure in shark's clothing" said Bonnie. Lilo laughed, knowing that the password was a reference to Gantu. The huge door went up.

Inside were a few other experiments. Slushy, Swirly, Splodyhead, Holio, Sparky, Yaarp, and, of course, Stitch.

"Aloha cousins" said Lilo.

"Aloha" they said, many of them in Turian.

"Alright, everybody, greeting's over" said Bonnie "Back to positions. Yaarp, alert station. Holio, Swirly, camouflage guard. Slushy, Splodyhead, defense guard. Stitch, come here".

Lilo was amazed. Stitch walked over.

"Oh, the military stuff?" said Bonnie "It's just cool to do. We all have a specific position. Yaarp is emergency alert. Holio and Swirly are the guards because of their abilities. Swirly hypnotises the intruder, Holio sends him into some other dimension or something. Slushy, Splodyhead, and Clyde are assistant guards and experiment recuiters, and Stitch is the head of the experiment recruiters. I decide what experiments get recruited and when".

"Ih" said Stitch, confirming this.

"Cool" said Lilo.

"So anyways, you'll have to stay here for around a day" said Bonnie "Because _you_, my human friend, are going to be the tactician".

Lilo smiled. She seemed to be the strategist of the group, but maybe she was the strategist of the entire experiments. Maybe she was, in a way, an experiment herself.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there's the second chapter. I like this one. I remember watching Angel, and the small army of evil experiments inspired me to make this army of good experiments. It seems kinda military, I know, but I like the idea.

I really love the idea of Lilo being the thinker of the experiments. The only strategist experiment I can think of is Bonnie, but I think Lilo would be good too.

Also, I like the idea of Deggi and Gantu being former rivals. Now they have to work together, even though they very well know that either one could betray the other at any given moment.

Well, here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy Experimental Chaos, and trust me, there's a lot more coming.


End file.
